


In Simple Joy and Peace

by Evieonic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, LuSan, LuSan Fluff, Luffy doesn't understand feelings, Luffy is so excited, Luffy x Sanji, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-wedding fluff, SanLu, SanLu Fluff, Sanji Is Patient, Should I do a part 2?, They are going to get married soon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Luffy wakes up Sanji cause he's so excited, and so is Sanji, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evieonic/pseuds/Evieonic
Summary: He chuckled, tightening his arm around Luffy to bring him a little closer, “Oh, i know what you mean now,” he lowered his voice to a more charming tone as he leaned forward to kiss the black haired man but then he pulled away slightly, grinning cheekily, “your birthday?”“Sanji!” Luffy glared at him, propping himself up on his elbows as he slapped Sanji’s chest. “You know full well that tomorrow isn’t my birthday!”Sanji only laughed and brought his angry love back into his hold, “I know, I know, I’m sorry,” he chuckled and this time kissed him for real, making Luffy melt against him instantly. He pulled back to stare into those chocolate brown eyes he’s come to adore and decided to quit teasing the poor man.“It’s our wedding day,” he said softly, watching as those darling eyes widened and a blush dusted his husband-to-be’s cheeks.Luffy smiled as if he had been reminded of the most happiest memory he ever had and that’s exactly how he felt. Tomorrow, in the evening, the two of them were going to be wed. They would husbands, bound together in eternal love, until death do they part. And even after death, Sanji would never let Luffy part from him.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	In Simple Joy and Peace

Sanji...” A voice whispered in the silence of the night. There was barely any sound in the wood paneled room except the soft breathing of the man in question and sound of a gentle breeze making the waves roll outside the window.

The man in question let out a hum but otherwise didn’t respond.

“Sanji...!” The voice said again, a little harsher this time.

“Yes?” Sanji finally responded, not even cracking open his eyes to peer at the man beside him, curled up into his chest, half naked and wide awake for some reason. It hadn’t been long since Sanji started to fall asleep but now, you could say that his plans of getting a good sleep were ruined.

The voice only giggled, “guess what day tomorrow is~”

Sanji smiled slightly. _Adorable_ , he thought to himself. “Christmas?” he asked, playing hard to get, knowing full well that it was currently summer.

“Nooo...,” The man whined, a wide smile evident in his voice, “try again~”

The blond took in a deep breath, more awake now than before. He rolled over onto his side, gently placing a hand on his love’s hip, cracking opening his eyes. He saw the brown eyes of Luffy twinkling at him, expecting an answer. “Easter?”

“Sanji-” Luffy clicked his tongue, pouting like a child, “it’s not a holiday!”

He chuckled, tightening his arm around Luffy to bring him a little closer, “Oh, i know what you mean now,” he lowered his voice to a more charming tone as he leaned forward to kiss the black haired man but then he pulled away slightly, grinning cheekily, “your birthday?”

“Sanji!” Luffy glared at him, propping himself up on his elbows as he slapped Sanji’s chest. “You know full well that tomorrow isn’t my birthday!”

Sanji only laughed and brought his angry love back into his hold, “I know, I know, I’m sorry,” he chuckled and this time kissed him for real, making Luffy melt against him instantly. He pulled back to stare into those chocolate brown eyes he’s come to adore and decided to quit teasing the poor man. 

“It’s our wedding day,” he said softly, watching as those darling eyes widened and a blush dusted his husband-to-be’s cheeks.

Luffy smiled as if he had been reminded of the most happiest memory he ever had and that’s exactly how he felt. Tomorrow, in the evening, the two of them were going to be wed. They would husbands, bound together in eternal love, until death do they part. And even after death, Sanji would never let Luffy part from him.

It was strange to think about now. Tomorrow was the day they were going to be married, Sanji always thought when this day came, he’d be wed to a beautiful woman - someone like Nami or maybe exactly Nami-chan. But things didn’t turn out that way, he was quite happy about that.

It took awhile but after his time on the ship with his determined, brave, admirable but aloof captain, he realized he was deeply in love with him. It took him even longer to finally confess to the boy and when he did, the result was unique to say the least.

“You love me?” Luffy had said that day, staring up at Sanji with confusion. “I always knew that, Sanji, I love you, too!” He beamed at the cook.

Sanji blushed but he realized quickly who he was confessing to. He shook his head, “no, Luffy, you don’t understand. I love you as a man to... well... another man.”

Luffy only looked even more confused. He tilted his head ever so slightly, “so...,” he started, “like me and Ace?”

Quickly, Sanji shook his head, “no, not like a brother.”

“Like me and Zoro?” Luffy asked, trying his hardest to understand. It wasn’t like he was rejecting his feelings, Sanji could tell that Luffy just honestly did not understand. It was to be expected, this was Luffy he was talking to. Sanji maybe should’ve planned this out a little better.

“No, not like captain and first mate,” Sanji shook his head, letting out a little sigh. How should he explain this?

Luffy let out a hum, his brow furrowing in concentration as he tried to understand it. 

“You know how I look at Nami?” Sanji asked. It was weird example to use and he felt uncomfortable using it, but it was the only way it would click for Luffy.

He nodded, “yes.”

“And how I look at Robin?” 

Again, Luffy nodded.

“That’s how I look at you too.” Sanji said, “expect with you... it’s actual feelings. I actually do love you and want to be with you.”

Luffy tilted his head, folding his arms as he thought over what Sanji was saying. “So you... you think of me as a woman?” he raised an eyebrow, really trying to understand. 

Sanji couldn’t help but chuckle. He was getting closer but not quite there yet. He sighed, leaning down a bit so his eyes were level with Luffy’s. “Listen. You know how a man sometimes falls in love with a woman, and as they fall deeper in love with each other, they get married?”

Luffy nodded and Sanji continued, “that’s how I feel about you. But not because I see you as a woman. I see you as _you_ and I love you.”

The aloof captain thought about it for a second before his eyes widened in realization and his cheeks turned a deep red. Ah, he finally got it. Sanji grinned even though he intended to keep a serious expression on his face. It’s just the result of it finally clicking for Luffy was a lot cuter than he thought it would be. 

“O-Oh...,” Luffy responded, clutching on his hat to hide his eyes, “I-I see.”

“You don’t have to return my feelings you know,” Sanji said quickly, not wanting to make the poor captain uncomfortable, “it’s okay if you don’t feel the same.”

“A-Ah, no, that’s not it,” Luffy stammered and Sanji felt a little hopeful from his words. “N-No, it’s just... I’m not experienced with those kinds of things, Sanji. Literally not experienced with anything in that department.”

He tilted his hat back so Sanji could see his flustered face, his eyes glued to the floor as he tried to explain his thoughts, “I don’t know why I never really- like you- with those things.” 

Sanji knew in this moment he was supposed to be serious and understanding. He understood what Luffy was trying to say. He didn’t feel the concept of romantic or sexual attraction the way some people did, definitely not as much as Sanji did. 

But Sanji couldn’t stop himself from just melting from the sight of a shy, flustered Luffy. It was look he had never seen on Luffy and he loved it. However, now wasn’t the time for that and he knew it. “That’s okay,” he said honestly with a smile, “you’re a little different when it comes to things like that and that’s okay. You’ll learn as you go through relationships with or without me and as time goes by, you might understand it a bit more. And if you don’t that’s fine too.” 

Luffy’s blush deepened as he shifted on his feet, glancing away from Sanji’s kind words. “T-Thank you for saying that.” 

“It’s nothing to thank me for, it’s an honest statement,” Sanji said.

Luffy cleared his throat, a brief silence coming over them before he went back to the topic at hand, “I know that someday I might get it but the thing is right now, I don’t. I don’t really understand my feelings for you. I can’t tell you if it’s love or something else.”

“Do you think you could clarify it?”

The captain let out a hum, glancing away from Sanji’s brown eyes for a second before responding, “It’s... different than how i feel about everyone else,” Luffy said. He stumbled over his words, explaining slowly but carefully about how he felt, “It’s not like with Ace. You would make a good brother but I just don’t... see you that way.”

Sanji chuckled. _Always so nice_. “I see, that’s fine. Do you see me like Zoro?”

Luffy took another second to think before slowly shaking his head, “no... I don’t think so. Zoro is amazing,” he chuckled, “but... he’s my friend and I think that’s it.”

Sanji nodded, “how about Nami?”

“Nami?” Luffy frowned.

“Like how I look at Nami. Is it anything like that with me?”

Luffy paused, tilting his head again in thought, “I don’t think so. I’m not sure what it is, to be honest.”

“I see,” Sanji said, his heart dropping a little bit. Maybe Luffy really did see him as a friend and just a friend.

“But...,” Luffy continued, “I like talking to you more than the others. I like being near you more than the others. I think you’re so cool and fun to be around that I like spending time with you more than... the others.” he blushed before clearing his throat, meeting Sanji’s eyes, “but I don’t know if that’s love or just... if I like you a lot as a friend.”

Sanji blinked, mulling over what Luffy said. It could be possible... maybe... “I see,” he answered, “well to be honest, from what you’ve told me, I think I am someone you’re interested in.”

“R-Really?” Luffy stammered, his eyes widening slightly.

“However,” Sanji continued, “like you, I don’t know if that’s love or just friendly admiration.”

“Oh...” Luffy said, looking a little sad from that outcome. 

Sanji smiled, “but that doesn’t mean we can’t be in a relationship.” Luffy looked confused for a moment before Sanji continued, “most of the time, Luffy, when two people get into a relationship, there’s a mutual basis of love but it’s so unclear and weak that that’s why people go into a relationship in the first place. If we both knew for sure that we were madly in love with each other, why not skip everything and get married right here, right now?”

He leaned up, “love is the foundation of all relationships and when you want to spend your lives together, you need to make sure that foundation is strong. That’s why people date first. It’s so they can build upon that foundation or learn that the foundation can’t get stronger. Dating is how you learn if you truly love someone.”

“So with all of that being said,” he cleared his throat, “do you want to try a relationship with me? We can go as slow as you want and if you ever decide that it doesn't work, we can part ways.”

Luffy glanced at the ground for a minute, thinking about it. He was silent for a long time before looking back up at the blond, “I... I think I’d like to.”

Sanji grinned, “okay. Then as of today, we are officially dating.”

Luffy chuckled, blushing wildly, “c-cool!”

He was going to be awkward about this, Sanji could already tell but he didn’t care. It was adorable. 

“That means no flirting or looking at other ladies. Or guys,” Sanji said seriously, earning a playful glare from Luffy.

“Oi, oi, why are you warning me? You’re the one who needs to be careful now. I’ll get upset if you look at anyone else,” he grinned and already the new relationship was starting to feel like it fitted right into place with how they usually were. 

They took things slow. Very slow. It took almost six years before Luffy could finally tell Sanji that he loved him the same way that Sanji felt about him. And that was when Sanji asked Luffy to marry him and now, here they were, in bed, nearly an hour after midnight, excited for tomorrow. 

Luffy curled further against his side, nuzzling his nose against Sanji’s, his eyes twinkling like a night sky during a meteor shower, “correct,” he said, softly, “tomorrow is the day that I become Luffy Vinsmoke!” 

“Oi, I thought tomorrow was the day I become Sanji D. Monkey,” The blond chuckled. Truth be told, neither of them could really decide on a last name. They tried to figure out what would fit before finally choosing to not take eithers. Last names weren’t really that important anyway. What really mattered was the marriage itself.

“Nooo,” Luffy whined, “I want to be Luffy Vinsmoke. Luffy... D. Vinsmoke,” He giggled, “and then you can be Sanji D. Vinsmoke. Genius idea, yeah?”

Sanji laughed, placing a kiss on Luffy’s temple and another on his nose, “yes, very genius idea.”

Luffy laughed as Sanji placed more kisses on his face, wrapping his strong arms around his thin waist. He melted against his warmth, feeling a wave of peace and comfort roll over him.

“I’m so excited, I can’t sleep,” Luffy said honestly, “I wish it already was tomorrow.”

“Oh?” Sanji hummed, his voice lowering into a more sultry down. _Uh oh._ You give Sanji an inch, he’ll take a mile and that’s exactly what he was going to do. “Need help getting tired~?” he asked with a mischievous grin, now trailing his kisses down to the rubber man’s neck.

His husband-to-be only giggled, carding his fingers through the blond’s hair, “Maaaybe~” he said back with an equally mischievous tone of voice. 

He smiled as he pressed his lips firmly against Sanji’s, nearly purring at the taste of him. He couldn’t wait to be married to this man and spend the rest of their lives just like this.

In simple joy and peace.

**Author's Note:**

> So i thought of this for some reason because I was thinking about the scene with pregnant toriel and asgore and it kinda led to something like this. XD I think it came out really well. This was originally posted on Tumblr which is why the format is a little weird. 
> 
> Although I didn't do it, I'm actually wondering if I should make a part 2 to this that contains the wedding and maybe them flashing back to when Sanji proposed to Luffy. I'm not sure tho. What do y'all think?
> 
> Also, I'm now on Tumblr and am accepting requests for prompts and headcanons if any of you would like to come say hi! ^^ Just look up Evieonic and you'll find me pretty quickly.


End file.
